1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to health care monitoring, and more particularly to a system and method for remotely and non-intrusively monitoring movement of individuals at home or other living facilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Emergency response systems and services, such as provided by Life Alert(copyright), typically include a base unit that is located in the living quarters of a subscriber and connected via telephone line to a monitoring center. A wireless portable call unit may be carried or worn by an individual in the living quarters. When an emergency occurs and the individual is not able to reach a phone, a button on the portable call unit can be depressed. An emergency signal is then sent to the base unit, which in turn notifies the monitoring center that an emergency is in progress. A dispatcher at the monitoring center is then able to directly communicate with the individual through a speaker and microphone on the base unit. The type and seriousness of the emergency can then be ascertained and the appropriate emergency personnel, neighbors, family, and others notified.
Sensing units, such as a smoke detectors or motion sensors, are arranged to send a signal to the base unit when a predetermined event has occurred. The base unit in turn contacts the monitoring center when the signal is received, or when a signal has not been received within a predetermined period of time. By way of example, the base unit can be programmed to send a signal to the monitoring center when a motion sensor has failed to detect movement of a person within a predetermined time period, such as 24 hours. Receipt of the signal at the monitoring center starts a chain of life procedure, where neighbors, family, emergency services, and so on, are contacted and requested to check on the individual. When attempts to contact the individual fail, an entry door or window may be broken by the emergency personnel in order to gain access to the individual""s residence and check on the person""s health condition. Despite the usefulness of this system, unnecessary damage to living quarters may occur, such as when the individual is on vacation, visiting friends or family for an extended period of time, and so on.
In addition to the above, it is often desirous for relatives, health care providers and other professionals, friends, and so on, to check on the health of an individual, such as an elderly or disabled person, without constant intrusion, especially if the person has difficulty reaching the telephone or door.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that can ascertain the movement of individuals within a home or other living quarters, where intrusion of the individuals"" privacy is minimal, to thereby determine potential emergency situations while minimizing unnecessary damage to homes and other living quarters.
According to one embodiment of the invention, a system for remotely ascertaining movement or non-movement at a first location comprises a motion detector at the first location adapted to produce a signal in response to movement at the first location. A receiver is adapted to receive the signal and to store information representative of the signal. A client monitor is located remotely from the first location and from the receiver. The client monitor is operable to retrieve information from the receiver indicative of movement at the first location.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, a method for remotely ascertaining movement or non-movement of an individual comprises: providing at least one monitoring device at a first location associated with the individual for detecting movement of an individual; generating information relating to at least one of movement and non-movement of the individual; transferring the generated information from the first location to a second location remote from the first location; and receiving, at a third location remote from the first and second locations, at least a portion of the generated information. In this manner, at least one of movement and non-movement of the individual can be ascertained at the third location.
According to an even further embodiment of the invention, a system for remotely ascertaining movement or non-movement of an individual is provided. The system comprises at least one base system, a central monitoring system, and at least one client system. The at least one base system has at least one monitoring device for generating information in response to detected movement of an individual. The central monitoring system is remotely located from the at least one base system and is coupled thereto for receiving the generated information. The central monitoring system includes a database for storing and retrieving at least a portion of the generated information. The at least one client system is remotely located from the base system and central monitoring system and is couplable to the central monitoring system for retrieving at least a portion of the stored information in the database. In this manner, at least one of movement and non-movement of the individual can be ascertained with the at least one client system.